inciperefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Gertrude Isensour-Mendelov
Back Story: Gertrude Isensour-Mendelova, born in Zurich on 21/09/1902 Born to a Swiss father and Russian Mother and raised between Switzerland and USSR, renown child prodigy was diagnosed at the age of 6 with psychopathic personality by Carl Jung himself at the Burghölzli psychiatric hospital in Zürich, she was used by Jung as a test subject to test some of his friend Sigmund Freud's new experimental therapies to compare the results against his other subjects. She was sent to Russia to begin Chemistry at the at the Saint Petersburg State University at the early age of 14 and started teaching as after achieving doctorate at 18 years old, The last great epidemic occurred in certain areas of southern Russia in the years 1926-27 when she began researching it. Ergot had a fascinating history, once it was dreaded as a poison known to cause and mass hallucinations and "St. Anthony's fire" but uses as medicine were to be explored. in 1929 she got booted out the position as head of Chemistry after administrating the experimental the ergot alkaloid compounds to unwilling students by lacing the food in the university hall, causing a major outbreak of madness though the whole of the student and teacher body, she was plotting to mass release the drug on the city's water sources to effectively test on millions instead of using statistics but she got discovered by KGB and stopped. US secret services where very interested on her work and offered her a position in the Rockefeller Institute of New York where they where thinking of developing the perfect truth serum. KGB was aware of her and suspected the secret dealings with US, they threatened her and set fire to her private secret lab in the basement of her Russian House. However she had already fled to New York. She has been working since on the development of the first LSD syntheses with the Swiss chemist, Albert Hoffman, who was interested instead of isolating compounds in ''ergot ''to instead synthesise from scratch the Lysergic acid achieving a stable process. However Hoffman was seeing the product only as a medicine and failed to notice the value of the LSD as a psychotropic drug and a weapon of war. In October 1933 she starts a tour to show the new miracle drug to the world, starting from Century of Progress World’s Fair in Chicago, at the conference she gets a lift through the Graf Zeppelin to her next conference in Zurich, where she meets BANKER, he helps her to organise another conference in London on November 23rd. Before taking the ferry to Great Britain she stops for another conference in Paris. Recent Events: During a demonstrative visit to London she caught the attention of SISMI the Italian Secret Service that was planning to use it on a possible upcoming war as technological advantage she was happy to contribute. The agents from SISMI managed to organise the smuggling to Europe of a large cargo of the drug through the US Mafia to avoid detection from US Secret Service, the cargo would then change hands in a warehouse in the London Docklands and pass to the Italian agents. The shady character Don Al "Sweet Tooth" Capop would be the one coordinating the delivery of the cargo in London, Gertrude was obliged by the SISMI to be present during the exchange to analyse random samples and prove that the cargo is the real thing and not a dirty trick from the Mafia. When things get messy and everyone starts shooting she runs away and escapes to her London apartment, but has been seen fleeing the scene from detective Elliott that followed her to the apartment unbeknown to her. She then gets invited by the Detective Elliott to have a chat over dinner. Secrets (Only to be read by the actor): Highlight to read: